


Good Girl

by ThatEsqCrush



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Praise! kink for king bingo
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926655
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Praise! kink for king bingo

You had jumped at the chance to work at the D.A.’s office. Working at the D.A.’s office provided a lot of opportunities for career advancement. You were a career changer, looking for a new challenge.

You made amazing friends in your colleagues and they all wanted to see you succeed. You rose quickly and were soon assigned to one of the best A.D.A.’s after his paralegal went on maternity leave.

You had the privilege of working with Rafael Barba. You were proud to have serve him and you were in awe of his legal knowledge, his humility, and his sense of ethics and fairness.

And somehow in your time with him, you developed a crush on him. He was quite handsome and dressed impeccably. Many nights, you would work late and he would run his arguments by you. As Rafael would roll up his sleeves and shrug off his suspenders, you would lose yourself into a daydream that one there would be something more.

–

One evening, Rafael had left his dictation recorder for you to transcribe. His voice was like liquid sex and you learned as he got more passionate about whatever it was, the timbre of his voice would change. You could listen to him forever. His voice was titillating.

You were certain that Rafael was gone for the evening and that night in particular, you were feeling particularly horny. You rewound an old tape of an old closing argument , slipped on your headphones, and made sure no one was around. Then you shifted your skirt and touched yourself.

You jumped slightly as your fingers connected with your clit. You let out a soft moan as you rubbed concentric circles before spreading your wetness along your slit. You imagined it was Rafael touching you, sending pleasure coursing through your body.

“Oh Rafael, just like that.” You moaned. You were so caught up in your fantasy, you didn’t even hear the door open, never mind the footsteps approaching.

Finally, a hand touched you and you near screamed. You turned around and came face to face with Rafael.

“Oh my God!” You were horrified at being caught with your hand in the cookie jar. You willed the ground to open up and swallow you hole.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account.” Rafael purred. “I was quite enjoying the show.”

You shook your head. “I’m sorry – what?”

Rafael nodded. “Please don’t stop on my account.”

Your voice shook. “You want to watch me… masturbate?”

Rafael nodded. “I am your superior and you are to do what you are told. So be a good girl and get that gorgeous ass into my office and finish what you were doing.”

You nodded and made way to his office. Rafael followed behind, shutting his office door behind him.

You looked at him, unsure where to park yourself. “Take off your panties. Sit on my desk.” Rafael ordered.

You hiked up your skirt. “I am not wearing any panties actually.”

“Oh, someone is a dirty girl.” Rafael replied. You sat on his desk and without having to be asked, spread your legs.

Rafael groaned, seeing your wetness glisten under the fluorescent lighting. From inches away he could smell your need, your desire. “Look at you – already ahead of the game. I always liked that about you. Always anticipating my needs.” Rafael praised. “That is why you’re the best assistant I have ever had.”

You keened at the praise and you touched yourself again, wanting to continue to prove your worth. Your eyes fluttered close and your jaw went slack as you felt the crescendo in you rise.

“Stick a finger in.”

You leaned back slightly and did as he asked. Rafael continued to praise you as you finger fucked yourself.

“Like that?” You asked, panting. Your breasts strained against their cotton cage, eager to be set free.

“You’re doing perfectly. Go on, y/n.”

You bit your lip continuing to fuck yourself.

“Tell me Y/N, what were you listening to as you touched yourself?” Rafael asked, as he moved closer to your intimate parts. Your breath hitched feeling his breath on you.

“You.” You breathed.

“Does that turn you on?” Rafael asked. “Hearing my voice.”

“Yes!” You whined, feeling your orgasm continue to build. Your fingers pumped in and out, the sounds of your arousal filled the room. Rafael cocked his head and leaned in even closer – his face now millimeters away.

“You’re doing so well.” Rafael purred. “That must feel so good. But I bet you wish it were my fingers… my mouth.”

You nodded, fucking yourself with more gusto, desperate to come.

“Such a good girl. Make yourself come for me, y/n.” Rafael commanded. And with that, he began to rub your swollen pearl. Your thighs shook and you felt your orgasm snap. You shuddered and groaned as you came hard.

Rafael continued to rub you through your orgasm, continuing with his praises. “There you go sweetheart, just like that for papi. You are doing so well.”

His words brought you to the precipice once more and you came again, moaning his name obscenely loud. “Oh fuck, Rafael!”

“That’s it – keep going. You’re doing great. Keep coming for me.” Rafael continued as he rubbed your clit. He bent forward and gave you the tiniest flick and you came for the third time. Your wetness made a mess and Rafael lapped at you cleaning you. You shuddered and gripped his head tightly.

Finally you came down and you found yourself eye to eye with Rafael.

“How’d I do?” You asked, hopping off the desk, facing him. “Was it all that you wanted?”

Rafael chuckled darkly as he spun you around. He bent you over, so you laid flat on his desk and used his foot to nudge your legs apart. You heard the fly of his zipper and you found yourself aching again.

Rafael smacked his cock against your ass and he leaned over close to your ear.

“Papi’s good girl is about to get rewarded.”

-FIN-


End file.
